1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing synchronizing an adaptable security level in an electronic communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electronic communications, it is often necessary to prevent an eavesdropper from intercepting a message. It is also desirable to have an indication of the authenticity of a message, that is a verifiable identification of the sender. These goals are usually achieved through the use of cryptography. Private key cryptography requires sharing a secret key prior to initiating communications. Public key cryptography is generally preferred as it does not require such a shared secret key. Instead, each correspondent has a key pair including a private key and a public key. The public key may be provided by any convenient means, and does not need to be kept secret.
There are many variations in cryptographic algorithms, and various parameters that determine the precise implementation. In standards for wireless communications, it has been customary to set these parameters in advance for each frame type. However, this approach limits the flexibility of the parameters.
When one device is communicating with several other devices, it will often need to establish separate parameters for each communication.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantages.